


Come fly with me (Let's fly let's fly away)

by FlowersandFreckles



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Before KH3, Comfort, Festival, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Past Dream Drop Distance, Promise, Promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 20:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17332118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowersandFreckles/pseuds/FlowersandFreckles
Summary: A promise made under the stars is meant to be fulfilled.





	Come fly with me (Let's fly let's fly away)

**Author's Note:**

> I made some stuff up regarding Twilight Town but I really liked the concept so I hope you like it too!

Riku often remembered that one chilly night on the beach. He and Sora were still children, and things like keyblades, heartless and Kingdom Hearts were the last thing on their mind. It was already past their bedtime already, but they were laying on the sand anyway, without any worry in the world, trying to recognize the constellations above them, although they just made up most of them.   
“That’s mother teddy bear and her little baby!”  
“Look, a T-Rex eating an ice-cream!”  
“Oh! Doesn’t that look like a sword?!”  
Those were the kind of light hearted comments that were filling the space between them. Riku loved spending time with Sora like that. He was so bright that he couldn’t help but smile whenever he was next to him, even when fat tears were rolling on his cheeks because he fell on the ground or when he didn’t know what to do when his parents fought. That was what it felt like being with him.   
Suddenly he felt his hand being squeezed and he saw a finger pointing up on the dark sky.  
“Look, look! A shooting star!” Sora excitedly shouted.   
When Riku looked up, expecting to see a candid streak of light, he found himself looking at a blinking dot of red and blue, slowly making his way through the clouds.  
“Sora…” The boy mindlessly replied. “I don’t think it’s a shooting star, it looks more like an airplane.” As soon as he said those words he immediately regretted it. His best friend sounded so genuinely happy, why ruin the moment?!  
But, while any other boy would have pouted, his eyes almost turned into stars and his smile got even larger.  
“An airplane?! Do you think they can see us from above?! Hello! Hello!” He exclaimed, sitting up and waving at the aircraft.  
Riku laughed, following his friend.  
“I don’t think it works that way. They might be a little too far from here.”  
“Do you think we’ll be able to do it too one day?” Sora commented as if he didn’t hear him, with his eyes still glued to the sky.  
“Do… what?”   
“Fly like them.”  
Riku frowned. “You mean if we’ll ever be able to go on an airplane and fly away from here?”Sora energetically shook his head. “No, but it would be cool to do that too!” He turned his head to the other boy. “I mean actually flying. Jumping on the clouds, brushing the stars…”  
“I…” Riku didn’t know what to say. They weren’t superheroes and they didn’t have wings either. They were just two normal boys from a normal town in a normal island. He knew magic didn’t exist. He knew it was totally impossible. But Sora was just so special, so unique that, for just a moment, he was sure with all his heart that…   
“I think we’ll be able to do it.” Sora’s cheeks turned into a lovely shade of pink as he presented his pinky finger to Riku.  
“Then it’s a promise!”  
Riku intertwined their fingers together, smiling as brightly as him.   
“Promise.”  
-  
Years and years had passed. They got separated, found each other, stranded away and finally reunited again under the same stars. Just being next to Sora felt like a dream to Riku, as if he didn’t spend enough time in them already. Weird castles, obscure worlds, infinite slumbers… they really went through a lot, didn’t they?  
It was a day like any other, when Sora unexpectedly knocked on his door and made his way into his room. They were living in Yen Sid’s Mysterious Tower for the time being, getting ready for the inevitable battle against Xehanort… although Riku couldn’t say he really looked forward to it. For that exact reason the two boys trained separately and spent most of their remaining time running errands for the magician, so they hadn’t talked much lately… which made the presence of Sora in front of him really unsettling.  
“Is everything alright?”   
Sora looked fine, but he was fidgeting way too much, jumping from one leg to the other and holding his hands behind his back in a suspicious way. What was he up to?   
“Yep! I’m feeling great!! Just uhm…” He looked behind his back, towards the hallway. For a moment Riku was sure he heard a quiet hiss that sounded like “Just ask him!” and “You can do it!”, but he wasn’t able to see anyone behind the door. Before he could ask anything, Sora turned back at him and, while staring at the floor, he put both of his fists in front of him, holding a pair of brightly colored tickets.   
“I was wondering if you’d like to go with me to the Midnight festival they’re holding in Twilight Town tonight.” Sora talked so quickly that the other boy had to take some time to process what the other was trying to convey. Sora eventually glanced at him, frowning. “Or… maybe not?”  
“No, no I’d love to!” Riku replied, walking up to him and taking one of the tickets from Sora’s hands. “I really do. I can’t wait.” His reaction was so out of character that even Sora looked at him in surprise; his face, though, quickly lightened up, making Riku’s heart skip a beat.   
“That’s great! Thank you” He laughed. “Let’s meet up later in the courtyard, alright?”  
“Alright.” After Sora happily jumped out of the room, Riku almost collapsed on the ground, holding his knees close to his face, trying to make the red of his cheeks fade away.  
-  
Traveling to Twilight Town was such an extraordinary experience that each time felt like the first. Green and brown turned into a dazzling white, and before they could even realize it they were floating in the air moving at the speed of light. As they were riding on the ghost train, they could see each and every galaxy the universe had to offer, melting together into a colorful show of lights, as if it was set up just for them. The two boys were quietly sitting next to each other, even though the rest of the train car had plenty of space for them to relax. The brown haired boy was on his knees on top of his seat, looking at the endless sky in total awe. On the other hand, Riku was leaning on the wall, gazing at his friend; he noticed how a warm yellow glow, which was bathing the insides of the wagon, was also kissing Sora’s tanned skin. The latter was always as bright as the sun, but at that moment Riku could only describe him as simply blinding. It was a sight even prettier than the one outside of the window. The silence between them was interrupted by a loud screeching noise, which made them realize they had finally arrived at Twilight Town’s central station. The building, usually fairly empty, was brimming with hundreds people who seemed to ignore their presence, probably thanks to the magic that enveloped the mysterious train. Even though no one could see them, they still found it difficult to get out, almost getting lost in the thick crowd. As Riku tried his best to push his way out, suddenly a warm hand squished his own. The surprise made him abruptly stop, making Sora bump on his back. Sora shouted an apology and tried his best to raise his voice above the crowd, although Riku could only hear a few of his words.  
“Sorry - Trying - Not- Get - Lost.” Riku just nodded in reply and kept walking, hand in hand with Sora, until they finally arrived at the exit. The sky, usually veiled with the warmest shades of red and orange, was instead abnormally painted in a deep dark blue, which alarmed Riku for a few moments. But, as he noticed the enormous posters that were glued on the walls and the infinite amount of people taking pictures, it clicked in his mind.“Huh, so that’s why it’s called Midnight Festival, go figure.”   
Filled with questions he really couldn’t find an answer to, Riku simply sighed and reached the entry of the festival as quickly as he could. Dozens and dozens of stands were occupying the sides of the large stone road, each one offering odd dishes the boy had never seen before, little statues of the famous clock tower and other weird star and moon shaped items. Strings, attached to the sides of the stalls, were holding countless of paper lanterns that illuminated their surroundings in an almost ethereal way. Before venturing in the middle of the crowd, Riku decided it was better for them to gather somewhere with few people and decide together what to do first. After looking around for a bit, he spotted a recess in between a pair of shops just a few meters from them, so he squished Sora’s hand a bit tighter and dragged him there without too much effort. The alleyway they found themselves in wasn’t as creepy as he initially thought. Colorful graffitis were painted on the walls and the windows that were facing the area were decorated with fairy lights that slightly flickered with the wind. Riku let go of Sora’s hand and took a deep breath.  
“Thank the heavens, I was going to have a stroke!”   
The boy felt someone patting on his back and Sora’s worried face leaned way too dangerously close to his own.   
“Are you okay? I can grab you something to drink if you’re not feeling great.” Sora suggested.   
They were only a few centimeters apart from each other, enough for Riku to be able to count every single eyelash that was covering Sora’s eyes if he wanted. His eyes were as blue as the clearest sky, but Riku recognized a veil of grey above them which wasn’t there before. Could it be fatigue? Fear? Had Sora finally reached his limit…? The white haired boy raised his hand and ruffled his friend’s hair.  
“I’m fine, don’t worry. What about you? Doesn’t seem like you’re overflowing with energy.”   
Sora pushed his hand away and shook his head, then he looked at the ground. He really was like an open book, even if he didn’t want to.  
“I’m okay. Just…” He smiled at Riku, maybe a bit too forcefully. “Crowds really get me! You know me, I’m just an island boy. What can I say?” He slightly punched the other boy’s shoulder.“So! Should we get this festival started?! There’s this candy apple I really wanna try. Some Moguris cooked it, so I’m really curious”  
Riku could only nod in reply before Sora pushed him out of the alleyway with him. 

-  
It turned out that the candy apples contained some weird potion that stimulated the growth of an odd red pom-pom right above the head, so Sora spent at least half an hour panicking before the magic wore off while Riku laughed so much that his stomach started to hurt. After that incident, the evening carried out without many issues, as they went from stand to stand eating food and playing silly games (which the both of them maybe took a bit too seriously).   
“Congratulations! You won!” A deep voice cheered,Riku, caught off guard, turned his head to Sora, who immediately started jumping around and raised his hands in victory.   
“YESSS!!!” Sora cheered, shaking a water gun in the air. “I did it! I did it!”   
Riku had challenged the other boy in a water gun game where they had to hit at least 50 yellow birds in a very limited amount of time, expecting to have an easy victory. It seemed like he wasn’t the only one who had trained in fire guns after all. He sighed, on one side for show, since Sora’s smile was so contagious that he couldn’t be a tiny bit mad at him, on the other because it meant that he had to comply one of Sora’s dares. Dammit.   
“I’d like to have that one please!” Sora said at the man who was working in the booth. “Thank you very much!”  
As the latter handed a plushie to the cheerful boy, Riku couldn’t help but stare at him. Sora was the kind of guy who basically smiled with his whole body. It was amazing, actually. Riku was filled with a rush of relief, glad to see that his friend didn’t seem as gloomy as before, but he was much more relaxed and energetic. Thank the heavens he’s happy or the world would have been torn apart.  
“Alright, alright Riku, don’t pull that look on me!” Riku snapped back to reality, as Sora shoved the toy onto his face. “Don’t look at it with such puppy eyes! You can have it, no big deal.” He smiled, looking at his shoes, as he softly added: “I would have given it to you anyway.”  
The white haired boy stepped back and carefully grabbed the gift. It was a rather cute-looking cat; its fur was colored with grey stripes and it was holding a star in its mouth. The eyes were closed into a shape of two curved lines and there were two pink ovals under them as to imitate a blush. That was rather adorable, he admitted to himself.   
“It reminded me of you.” Sora laughed wrapping an arm around Riku’s shoulders.  
“So, about that dare…”

-

“You’re telling me the dare was just to come with you here?” Riku asked, fairly confused.  
After their conversation, Sora had led Riku away from the festival to a square with a tiny fountain that was barely illuminated by some blue lights which were floating in the water. It was, obviously, empty since everyone was having fun strolling around in the stalls, enjoying the themselves. So… why were they there and not in the middle of the crowd?  
“I needed a place with very few people.” The boy replied. “I needed to be alone with you. Just the two of us.”   
“Huh? W-What do you mean?” Riku stuttered. The way he had said it was far too ambiguous for his heart to handle. No way, Sora wanted to do something…inappropriate. They were just friends. Ol’ buds. That’s all. Still, some part of him deeply craved for it. Wait, what?  
He looked at Sora, who smiled and laid out both of his hands in front of him.   
“Think you can trust me?” He whispered.   
Riku stood still for a few beats.  
“I can.”  
When Riku intertwined his fingers with Sora’s, for a moment nothing happened, as if time had stopped. But suddenly he felt weightless as a feather and his feet slowly got off the ground, while white sparkles surrounded the both of them. He couldn’t do anything but gape at the ground who got further and further away from them, while he aimlessly wiggled his feet in the air. It almost felt like he was underwater and he was trying to swim to the surface. It was quite an odd feeling.   
“Sora?!” He shouted in an alarmed way. “What’s this?!”  
The other boy simply laughed, slightly moving his body and making them both spin in little circles in the middle of the sky. His laughter seemed to envelop their bodies, which made them get even closer. They slowly made their way to the clouds, cutting through them until they could see the full moon in all its beauty. Riku felt Sora carefully untangle their hands and move them to his waist, while putting his chin on his shoulder. As the white haired boy didn’t know what to do with his now empty hands, Sora started humming a familiar tune close to his ear. A tune he hadn’t heard for years and that was almost forgotten. Suddenly, it came to him.   
Since they were children, every time he felt lonely whenever his parents were away, whenever he scraped his knees, whenever he shivered and wept for his fear of the dark… Sora would always hug him and sing a lullaby, as if he was a little baby. He truly hated it, at first. He was the older one, he was the one who was supposed to take care of him. Being treated like that just felt… wrong. Out of place. Embarrassing. But after a while, he really didn’t care anymore. Being held and holding him felt like the place where he truly belonged.   
Riku wrapped his arms around Sora’s neck and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath of the night air. As he breathed out, he finally felt like he could just relax in that unique setting he found himself in. As long as he was with Sora, he could be in the deepest Realm of Darkness and still feel at home.   
“Riku.” Sora softly called him. The boy lifted his head, looking at his face which shone as a star.  
“We did it.” Sora whispered. “We finally kept the promise.”  
Riku recalled that night under the stars. Those tiny pinkies intertwined in an impossible vow. Who would have thought… Sora could truly make anything possible.   
“Yeah we did…” He replied. “But… can you please explain how, you know, made us fly? I’m a bit freaked out if you didn’t notice.”  
“Oh well, you know…” He chuckled. “Pixy dust, magic fairies locked in pirate ships… nothing out of this world.”  
“Well, last time I checked damned Peter Pan didn’t take a stroll down Market Place.”   
Sora’s laughter got even louder, squishing Riku tighter as they kept spinning under the moonlight.

-  
After a while, Sora slowly got them down, but before going back to Yen Sid, they had to make one last stop. Riku was pretty sure the area was off limits, and quite dangerous as high as it was, but Sora didn’t seem to know or care. Sora grabbed Riku’s hand and they both descended to the top of the huge clock tower. They sat on the edge of the building, still hand in hand, gazing at the endless lights that illuminated the festival below them. Sora squeezed Riku’s hand so hard that it almost hurt. The latter glanced at him. He was staring into space with a hurtful expression, eyes wet and bottom lip shaking.   
“This might be the last time we’re close to each other like this.” Sora muttered.  
“What are you talking ab-“  
“The reason why I invited you here is to feel like we were children again, one last time.” Sora interrupted. “I trained a lot to be able to carry another person with me while flying, y’know? It wasn’t easy“ He tiredly chuckled. “I just wanted to fulfill at least one of my dreams before it was too late. I guess.. I guess I’m more scared than I thought.”   
“Scared of what?” Riku asked, slightly brushing Sora’s cheek with the tip of his fingers.  
“Of my future - of our future. Of the future of everyone who I hold dear in my heart.” Tears started to roll on his cheeks. “I can’t do it alone, I just can’t. If anything were to happed to you, or Kairi, or Donald, of Goofy…” Hiccups were making their way in his throat. “What could I do? I - I just wish I was strong enough to protect all of you. But… I’m useless on my own. I don’t even have enough power to protect myself…”  
“Sora, you know it’s not true.” The ticking of the tower became more and more loud. “You are the strongest person I’ve ever met. You are enough.” The chatting below them seemed to stop. “Your friends aren’t the only reason you’ve got this far. You’ve basically done all of the work, you worked hard to become what you are today. Don’t ever think otherwise.” The lights of the festival turned off one after the other. “The way you give your best even in the hardest times, it’s all you; no one could ever prepare you or help you to be like that, we’ve been together long enough for me to know that. This is why… that’s one of the reasons I love you!”  
The clock moved its hands with a loud click and suddenly, darkness enveloped them.   
Riku couldn’t see Sora’s expression and the latter didn’t say anything either. For a while, there was just silence between them and the rest of the world. Then, that silence was broken.  
“I love you too.”   
The sun all of a sudden raised up in the sky, and the first light of the dawn illuminated Sora’s weeping face. Below them, hundreds and hundreds of people clapped their hands and cheered as the sky quickly turned yellow and pink, making any trace of black that was left vanish.   
Sora pulled Riku into an embrace that left him out of breath.“I fought and fought until I couldn’t move anymore. I’ve lost my heart and my memories countless times. And after all this time, and after everything I’ve been through, and after all the people I’ve met, you’re the first person to tell me that.” Sora barely managed to say. “And I’m so glad it’s you. Thank you.”  
Riku looked at the sky which was quickly changing into the same shade of Sora’s eyes. Then, he grabbed Sora’s chin and lightly pressed their lips together.  
“May this kiss be our new promise. We’ll be able to watch the dawn together again, no matter what. One day not too far from now.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want, please give me some feedback! I'd love to know your opinion and fangirl with other people about soriku<3  
> https://florosco99.tumblr.com  
> https://www.instagram.com/florosco99/  
> https://twitter.com/florsakamano
> 
> P.S.   
> In this AU Twilight Town's clock every once in a while turns on and clicks until Midnight arrives, so for a few days the whole city is enveloped by the night. Since the inhabitants put up shops and stuff like that it attracted many tourists, ant that's how the festival was born. At least in my head! Then the clock turns on again and quickly clicks back to the afternoon. It takes up about half an hour!


End file.
